A surface-lighting device of edge-lighting type includes a light source and a light guide plate. The light source emits light to an end surface (side surface) of the light guide plate. The light emitted to the light guide plate is, while reflected within the light guide plate, uniformly outputted from another surface (output surface). By merely emitting light to the side surface of the light guide plate, the entire output surface can be made luminous. Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) discloses a surface-lighting device of edge-lighting type.
PTL 1 discloses a surface-lighting device configured such that light emitted from a light source is reflected by a reflection member and then is incident on a light guide plate. According to PTL 1, a concave mirror can be used as the reflection member.